21 guns
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Nada mudará o passado.


**Nome do autor:** Dark K.  
**Título:** 21 guns  
**Sinopse:** Nada mudará o passado.  
**Capa: **HTTP: / / i930. photobucket. com / albums / ad142 / DarkW / MyCovers / 21guns. Gif (retirem os espaços)  
**Gênero:** gen  
**Classificação: **K

**Observações: **O título da fic, e os trechos em itálico entre cada parte são da música 21 guns, do Green Day que, obviamente, não me pertence.

Fic feita para o II Challenge Sirius Black do 6V!

* * *

**21 guns**

_Does the pain weight out the pride?_

Você deveria ter simplesmente desistido e você sabe disso.

Sabe com a mesma força que sabe que nenhum erro, _nunca_, foi maior do que simplesmente deixar toda a sua casa – _Regulus_ – seu lar para trás, sem nunca nem mesmo considerar um último olhar antes de desaparecer no lugar onde _você era feliz e não se importava com o resto_.

Porque Regulus se foi. Seu pai se foi. Sua mãe se foi. E por alguns poucos segundos você ainda se questionou se não deveria considerar a dor em seu peito.

Mas você não cedeu à tentação, apenas ouviu, balançou a cabeça e esqueceu – era um Death Eater a menos nas ruas. Você esqueceu os olhos cinza encarando os seus como espelhos de sua alma que pesavam tanto quanto chumbo. Esqueceu o olhar de quase orgulho quando você ousou ser diferente de todo o resto, e esqueceu o quanto as palavras _dela_ arderam em sua pele quando saiu do seu inferno particular pelo que esperava ser a última vez.

Você não se importou de ter sido, talvez, o peso que fez a balança de Regulus finalmente virar e se tornar tudo que você jamais seria e _ainda muito mais_. Não se importou com o que seu pai – alguém que ainda o tinha em alta estima, apesar de tudo o que você fazia para irritá-lo – sentiu quando você simplesmente _não voltou_. Não se importou, simplesmente: você era jovem, inteligente, bonito, rico com o dinheiro do seu tio tão rebelde quanto você.

Ninguém mais importava.

Arrependimentos não mudam o fato de que foi _você quem ainda não mudou, não é mesmo, Sirius?_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

Você deveria ter simplesmente desistido e você sabe disso.

Sabe com o mesmo gosto amargo que sente a cada vez que lembra de sua ingenuidade ao entregar o pequeno embrulho que era Harry aos cuidados de Hagrid àquela noite. Saindo das ruínas com tudo que havia sobrado da família de seu melhor amigo – _irmão, pai, ombro, apoio, tudo_ – nos braços.

Pequenos olhos verdes, mãos que seguraram nas suas, e você pensou que seriam apenas algumas horas até vê-lo novamente.

Treze anos, Sirius, porque _você simplesmente não soube deixar que as coisas se fossem quando deveriam ir_.

O mais engraçado é que você sabia que a culpa era, de certa forma, sua. Você não soube escolher em quem confiar, você deixou que seus preconceitos – _seus, Sirius, ou _**_deles_**_, de quem você fugira tantos anos antes?_ – prejudicassem seu julgamento, e você confiou na fraqueza, simplesmente porque o subestimava o suficiente para ter certeza de que ele jamais os trairia.

Arrogância sempre foi seu maior mal, e você nunca tentou se recuperar desse erro. Arrogante demais até para admitir que o tinha.

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

Você deveria ter simplesmente desistido e você sabe disso.

Sabe com a mesma sensação de pânico e terror e dor e agonia e _riso_ que sentiu ao ver-se cercado por aurores que o levaram e o atiraram em uma cela qualquer, e depois o jogaram aos dementadores, sem nem mesmo questionar porque você havia feito o que fez.

Você tem, teve, e sempre terá muitos defeitos, e sempre foi um mestre em cometer falhas e erros, mas você nunca matou. Isso era ir longe demais até para você e, no entanto, tudo que você pensa durante anos é que você quer pegar aquele rato e _matá-lo_. Sem grandes planos por trás, você não quer planejar, você quer agir.

Mas você não pode, não sabe como, e talvez não queira. Você chegou ao ponto mais próximo de simplesmente desistir do que jamais havia chegado em toda a sua vida. Nada parecia fazer sentido, e conforme os anos passavam, tudo que você lembrava eram todas as coisas que devia _não ter_ feito, todos os erros que devia _não ter_ cometido. Pensamentos felizes não tinham lugar em Azkaban, e cada passo errôneo em seu caminho parecia estar estampado em sua pele, marcado a fogo a cada respiração. Você via seus erros, e eles o sufocavam. Você já não acreditava em mais nada.

Você já não tinha mais nada.

E então você vê o jornal, e tudo volta como uma enxurrada de sensações-pensamentos-medos-objetivos-_fracassos_ e você simplesmente precisa _sair dali_.

E simplesmente por perceber que _tem de fazê-lo_, se torna possível.

E você sai.

Caminhando em direção ao seu fim a passos apressados, Sirius, e você nem mesmo percebe.

_And you lost all sense of control_

Você deveria ter simplesmente desistido e você sabe disso.

Sabe com a simplicidade e a calma que o atingiram quando, finalmente, depois de ter esperado tanto tempo, você o tem à sua frente, e você pode, simplesmente, ser livre mais uma vez.

Há uma certa culpa em você naqueles minutos caminhando pelo túnel tão conhecido em direção à Hogwarts, e você a sente como sentiu poucas vezes na sua vida. Treze anos foram necessários para que você tentasse fugir. Treze anos e a notícia de que o _rato_ estava em Hogwarts.

E não importa o que você disse a Harry, o que Remus acredita, _e as mentiras de que você tenta se convencer_, você não saiu porque Wormtail estava perto de Harry.

Você fugiu porque _podia pegar Peter e terminar a vingança tão desejada_.

Os olhos cheios de esperança de Harry lhe dizem que aquele não deveria ter sido o motivo principal. A ansiedade com que ele aceita seu pedido para ter sua custódia lhe conta uma história que você conhece tão bem – de que talvez _família_ não igualasse cuidados, amor e proteção como Dumbledore sempre quis acreditar.

E então você sorri fraco e diz que fugiu por ele. Você diz com tanta força que você acredita.

As suas mentiras sempre foram boas, Sirius. Acreditar naquela que você mesmo contara não era, no fim das contas, um esforço tão grande assim.

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

Se tivesse o tempo de olhar para trás, e repensar cada passo, Sirius, cada momento e cada decisão, você olharia para aquele exato instante em que sua coragem e tolice, combinados com a sensação de que era inútil e dispensável, lhe fizeram sair de casa, e você veria que ali – naqueles exatos segundos que foram necessários para que você saísse daquela casa em direção ao _último lugar onde deveria ir_ – estava o mais estúpido de seus erros.

Talvez não o maior. Afinal, você abandonou seu irmão, você feriu seu pai, você falhou seu melhor amigo, você desconfiou de seu amante, você deixou seu afilhado para trás, e você tentou consertar seu passado por todas as razões erradas. Mas com certeza, o mais estúpido.

Você deveria simplesmente ter desistido, Sirius, e você sabe disso.

Mas mais uma vez tudo que importou para você foram as suas razões, suas desculpas fracas para as poucas e parcas pessoas que ainda acreditavam – _amavam, dependiam, queriam_ – em você foram mais do que suficientes para convencê-lo de que não era por você que estava saindo do esconderijo seguro e indo para o campo de batalha aberto, de onde tinha quase nenhuma chance de sair livre ou mesmo vivo.

Você acredita, e quer que todos acreditem, que você foi até o Ministério simplesmente porque precisava ajudar Harry.

Quantas vezes mais você o teria usado como desculpa, Sirius? Quantos erros mais você teria cometido no nome da criança que você abandonou, enganou, deixou para trás e, por fim, ajudou a quebrar?

Não foi você quem ouviu os gritos dele, Sirius, quando por arrogância - _mais uma vez e sempre o mesmo defeito, maior do que todos os outros_ – você foi atingido e cruzou o véu para nunca mais voltar.

Não foi você quem o amparou ao vê-lo correr atrás da sua assassina – _assassina, Sirius, você usaria essa palavra? Quem foi, no fim de tudo, que causou sua própria morte, se não você mesmo, Sirius?_

Não foi você quem o viu chorar. Desfazer-se em pedaços, juntar-se novamente como pôde, inspirar-se em você para lutar, e fingir que realmente acreditava que não era _culpa dele_.

Ele achava que era. Sempre achará.

Você se foi e todos os que se importaram com você ficaram para trás. E com eles, um pouco da culpa, muito do remorso, e uma enorme sensação não apenas de vazio, mas de que eles deveriam _ter feito mais por você_.

Tão injusto que eles pensem assim, Sirius, quando você mesmo nunca fez nada que não por você. Os benefícios alheios eram efeito colateral bem vindo e mais nada.

E então o tempo passa, e você encara os olhos do pequeno guerreiro que é a sua antítese, que faz qualquer coisa e tudo por qualquer um que não ele mesmo, e sua forma fantasmagórica diz que você ficará ao lado dele até o fim.

Você mente, porque sabe que no fim ele estará sozinho, como sempre esteve. Mas essa sua mentira – essa pequena mentira branca, inocente, e dita com um sorriso suave que você sempre soube dar – dá coragem ao menino, e talvez ali você tenha conseguido desfazer um pouco do mal que nem você nem ele percebem que você causou.

Você errou muito, Sirius. Todas as decisões erradas em todos os momentos errados. Talvez você tenha nascido errado, e a culpa realmente não seja sua.

Você jamais saberá, porque erros cometidos não se desfazem com desculpas, mesmo que você as pedisse – e você nem mesmo as pediu.

Seu caminho foi traçado, e você o trilhou. Seu fim foi aquele e nada o mudará.

Sua história acabou, Sirius.

Nada mudará o passado.

_You're in ruins

* * *

_

_**R E V I E W !**_


End file.
